


Friends With Benefits

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: friends with benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

O-Ren loved the small moments when she wasn't Queen and could relax. "Everyone is an assassin," she murmured.

Sofie looked up from her spot curled against O-Ren's body. "Say again?"

She trailed her fingers along Sofie's arm. "There are so many people who want to kill me and take my position. But you, sweet Sofie, my best friend and lieutenant, want nothing than what I already give you."

Sofie chuckled softly as she rolled over onto O-Ren. "I have everything I desire through you, because of you. But, above all, you're my friend and I cherish that more than anything."


End file.
